“Switching loss” refers to power dissipated in a switch, e.g. when the switch is turned ON. Capacitances, both parasitic and lumped, across a switch, if not discharged before the switch is turned ON, may be a major contributor to switching loss, particularly in switching power converters operating at high frequencies. One way to reduce switching losses in a switching power converter (e.g., a buck, a boost, or a buck-boost switching power converter) uses an inductive current to charge and discharge the capacitances associated with a switch before turning it ON to achieve zero voltage switching (“ZVS”).